Muppet battles
Over the years, the Muppet community has had many conflicts which have become fights and brawls. Miss Piggy and Animal, for instance, are particularly violent, but other Muppets, or guest stars, can pick a fight too. ''The Muppet Show *Episode 102 - Connie Stevens and the Mutations battle over the audience's applause at the end of "Teenager in Love". *Episode 104 - Ruth Buzzi fights (and wins) with Sweetums in "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". *Episode 105 - Rita Moreno is the most fighting female guest star of ''The Muppet Show. She fights with a Full-Bodied Muppet in a bar, with Miss Piggy in the Panel Discussion, and she smashes Animal’s head between cymbals in her closing number, "Fever". *Episode 109 - In the Panel Discussion, “What is Man’s Role in the Universe ?” (with Gonzo, Sam the Eagle, Hilda and Mildred Huxtetter ), Gonzo takes every phrase literally, to the great displeasure of the other featured guests. The discussion finally turns into a general chaos. *Episode 113 - Bruce Forsyth and Miss Piggy exchange blows at the end of the Talk Spot, but the final song "Let There Be Love" shows they are reconciled. *Episode 123 - In the Talk Spot, Animal, who dislikes the "Muppet Show Theme", starts wrestling with Kermit. During the show's closing, the guest star Kaye Ballard fights with Miss Piggy. * Episode 124 - Two Mummenschanz fight each other in their closing number, Clay Faces. *Episode 202 - Kermit, disguised as Ms. Mask, is beaten on the wrestling ring by Granny the Gouger. Then Miss Piggy appears and knocks Granny out. *Episode 205 - The Koozebanian Phoob turns into a double of Kermit, and claims he is the real Kermit the Frog. A big fight ensues, between the real Kermit and his clone. *Episode 213 - Miss Piggy and Link Hogthrob sing “La Ci Darem La Mano”. They get into a rivalry, and upstage each other and hit each other. Miss Piggy bumps Link with her halberd, and Link ripostes, knocking Miss Piggy with his shield. *Episode 221 - Kermit advises Animal to find an interesting hobby. The fiery drummer listens this advice : he wrestles with alligators. *Episode 311 - Raquel Welch, singing "Baby It's Me", dances and fights with a Giant Spider. She hits the spider with her prehistoric bludgeon and she moves her fists, as she tells the monster, “Come and fight me!” *Episode 318 - Camilla the Chicken and her rival for Gonzo's love fight during the show's closing. *Episode 320 - Sylvester Stallone, playing a gladiator, fights the lion Sundance in a Roman arena. Finally, they sing together “Let's Call the Whole Thing Off” while the spectators (Rowlf, Zelda Rose and some Whatnots) get into a fight. *Episode 408 : In the sketch "At the Gallo Square Dance", the square dance turns into a fight between the partners. *Episode 411 - During the show's closing, after the final song "United We Stand", the Muppets get into a clash (Gonzo : "Miss Piggy, you're standing on my foot !" Miss Piggy : "The whip is back !" Scooter : "Hey, don't call me whip !") in contradiction with the lyrics of the song. *Episode 412 - During the UK Spot, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, The Swahili Stompers, The Nip von Flippers, The Volga Shoppin and Luncheon Counter Monster fight in the canteen over a Fred Award. Luncheon Counter Monster finally eats the Fred. *Episode 414 - A Troll and a Mutation fight over Liza Minnelli during the song "Copacabana". *Episode 415 - On Koozebane, Green Heap and Silver Beak battle each other with bludgeons, in the sketch Trudge Trudge Streak Streak. *Episode 420 - During the closing, Alan Arkin fights the Bun-Bun Brothers, who have become monstrous bunnies after they drank a Jekyll-Hyde potion. *Episode 507 - Kermit and the gang fight Glenda Jackson and her pirate crew in the final number. ''Sesame Street * Episode 0003 - Ernie and Bert make a noise fight in the sketch Appliance War until they cause a blackout. *Episode 0682 - Super Grover helps Sammy and Frank, two Anything Muppet boys, who are fighting over an apple. *Episode 0746 - Count von Count hires Ernie to answer his phone. But when it rings, the Count wants to count the rings, and prevents Ernie from picking up the phone. The Count wants to count, and Ernie wants to pick up, so a fight ensues. *Episode 0758 - While Kermit is getting ready to interview the Seven Dwarfs, Count Von Count rushes into their house to count them, and makes a fighting mess. Movies *The Muppet Movie'' - The first meeting of Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear ends in a bar fight. *''The Great Muppet Caper'' - The Muppets and Nicky Holiday's team scuffle over the fabulous baseball diamond. *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' - Animal, Gonzo and Camilla find themselves in the middle of Martin Price's desperate attempt to evade arrest. *''Muppet Treasure Island'' - The crew of The Hispaniola have a show-down with Long John Silver and his band of pirates. *''Muppets from Space'' - Miss Piggy and Shelley Snipes fight hand to hand over the report about Gonzo's alien family. Miss Piggy wins with the assistance of the Muppet Labs spray. Category:Running Gags Category:Muppet Show Lists Category:Sesame Street Lists